The Phantom Avenger (Remake)
by CyberActors15
Summary: A Remake of The Phantom Avenger. Danny has lost his family and now as to move in with his cousin Janet Van Dyne. Danny feels like he needs to stop being a hero but his hero complex won't allow him to not protect people. Now the avengers need to help him pick up the pieces of his shattered life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hero again.

**Shadow: I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some information about this story. First of all since this is a remake of the previous story CA15 will keep some things the same. This will be a mix between Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Avengers and Avengers Assemble. It will also have a mix of X-Men Evolution, the X-Men movies and Wolverine and the X-Men and it will have a mix of Ultimate Spider-Man and Amazing Spider-Man. Also in this story Dani has already been created and Urban Jungle happened before TUE. Also guys Danny will get a new love interest… and I'm guessing you guys know who. Also the children of the Avengers from the Movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow will appear in this, well some of them will appear in this and they might not be kids of the Avengers but their siblings or nieces and nephews. Also we all know that Wasp in Avengers earth's mightiest heroes was 19 to 22 so she will be 20 in this fanfic. Also CA15 does not own Danny Phantom, The Avengers, me, any Nickelodeon characters that might appear in this or any Marvel (DC) characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs with the exception of Wayne Damons as he was created by Blak-Ice and was kind enough to lend him to CA15 **

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0

An explosion had rocked the roots of the city and everyone out of curiosity went to see what had happened.

One building had been levelled and what was left just continued to burn.

One teenage boy lay on the ground unconscious. His skin was charred, he was battered and bruised. Burns, cuts, bruises and scratches caressed his body.

He was Danny Fenton.

Officers surrounded him to check if he was alive and a sigh of relief came from everyone when they were told he was still breathing.

They checked for any survivors but they only found six bodies… bodies that were instantly seen as dead.

As of right now, Danny Fenton was an orphan, an only child and had no friends.

An ambulance took him to the hospital to help him remain alive, while the officers, police and detectives helped find the source of this explosion.

~00000~

Danny awoke in hospital and he saw he was surrounded by doctors and people from his school but he made no reaction to let them know he was awake.

In the room he saw Paulina, Star, Valarie and Kwan leaving flowers for the boy he also saw doctors discussing about him.

The halfa then let out a sigh and everyone noticed he was awake.

The four teens then came up to the halfa and gave their condolences… before they apologised for being mean to him so many times.

Danny was a bit happy that people who didn't like him were at least nice enough to be empathetic and try to make him feel better but he also felt more depressed because he knew that the moment he went with Vlad he would end their lives as Dan.

The doctors kept on trying to help Danny become positive but their efforts were futile.

Danny showed no emotions at least until his lawyer came with news that would change his life.

"Daniel I have good news for you." Jennifer Walters (his family's lawyer) said.

"What good news could you have?" Danny asked.

"I just went through your parent's will and you inherited everything from them. Also your family gave you two choices in where you can live. You can either stay with Vlad Masters or you can stay with your cousin Janet Van Dyne." Jennifer said.

For the first time since Danny discovered an older woman (Valarie from the future) thought he was cute he smiled with a full expression.

"Janet." Danny said. "It would be better to stay with my cousin."

"Okay I'll see what I can do." Jennifer said.

She then walked out of the room while Danny continued to grin like an idiot.

If he was correct then his aunt was an Avenger and that meant there would be a greater chance that he wouldn't become Dan. He couldn't wait to tell Sam and Tucker the great news.

His positive emotions then fell again as he realised he would never be able to tell them that. The despair in his heart was too great for a momentary piece of happiness to turn him back to normal.

A tear then slid down his cheek.

~00000~

A year ago there was an attack on New York City by an alien race and the god of mischief Loki. The invasion was stopped by the team of heroes known as the Avengers. At that time the team consisted of Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, Steve Rogers AKA Captain America, Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk, Thor, Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye and Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow.

The team was under the watch of Nick Fury the director of SHIELD and he expanded the Avengers Initiative to new heroes and made them join the Avengers. Heroes like Ant Man (Hank Pym) and Wasp (Janet Van Dyne) Black Panther (T'Challa) Falcon (Sam Wilson) Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers) and Wolverine (Logan Howlett) joined the Avengers.

Now Jan Van Dyne was picking up her 15 year old cousin, Danny Fenton, from the airport.

When she saw Danny she tried to give him a comforting hug but that didn't really help him get over his emotions.

Jan took Danny to her house where she tried to help him out but he still seemed distant so she allowed him to keep his space while she worked on getting him enrolled in school.

When she came to look for him for dinner he had found out that he had set up his parent's lab in one of the empty rooms in her big house. Since she was rich she had a big house with a lot of space. Danny apologised for not telling her he had set up Fenton Works 2 in the room but she said it was okay. She was glad that he found a use for that room.

When they ate Danny still didn't talk much but he did say a few things and continue some of the conversation but he was still distant.

Jan had told him that she had enrolled him in Midtown High and hoped that would help him a bit but it didn't really increase his happiness.

~00000~

One week later Danny looked at his new school Midtown High and sighed. He figured the same thing that happened at Casper High would happen again and last thing he cared about was dealing with bullies.

The halfa then sighed before he walked into the school.

As Danny tried to find his way to the Principal's office he kept on thinking about his powers that were still growing in him. He hadn't used any of his power since his battle with Dan and that was a month ago so now his power just kept on building and building within him.

As Danny walked he could immediately tell who to avoid Flash Thompson and Duncan. Those two were both buff blond sports players who bullied nerds and that wasn't something he was looking forward to.

Danny finally reached the principal's office before he knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice said from the other side of the door.

Danny then opened the door and walked in.

"Hello you must be Danny Fenton. I'm Principal Phil Coulson." Coulson said. "Here's your schedule, your map of the school and you're locker key and number. Enjoy your time at Midtown High."

"Thank you Principal Coulson." Danny said before he walked out.

The hybrid then continued to walk through the school before he found his way to his first class English.

When he arrived the bell rang and the teacher told him to wait so that he could introduce himself to the class.

"Students this is Daniel Fenton." The teacher said. "Daniel, please introduce yourself to the class."

"Hi I'm Daniel but please call me Danny." Danny said. "I'm from Amity Park the most haunted place in America. And due to family issues I now live here in New York."

"Okay thank you Daniel. There's a free seat over there between Peter and Marie." The teacher said.

Danny then walked and sat down in the empty seat between the hot goth girl and the guy who looked like he understood Technology pretty well. Whoa serious repetition there.

Danny sat in silence and just listened to the teacher with a depressed expression.

He didn't seem to notice the girl he was sitting next to stare at him with a frown on her face.

When the period ended she decided to introduce herself to Danny.

"Hi Danny I'm Marie but everyone calls me Rogue." Rogue said.

"Hey Rogue." Danny said.

"Do you need help finding your way to your next class?" Rogue asked.

Danny then looked at the map.

"Yeah pretty much. Being new kinda means I get lost easily." Danny said.

"Well what do ya have next?" Rogue asked.

"Uh Mythology." Danny said.

"Same here." Rogue said. "Allow me to show you the way."

Rogue then led Danny to their next class.

When they arrived the teacher asked Danny to tell the class about himself and the process repeated.

~00000~

When lunch came Rogue invited Danny to sit at the table with her and her friends.

At the table were Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, MJ Watson, Luke Cage, Ava Ayala, Danny Rand, Sam Alexander, Kitty Pryde, Evan Daniels, Kurt Wagner, Tanya Frost and Wayne Damons. **(AU: since you guys hopefully know what all those characters look like I'll just give you the looks of Tanya and Wayne. Tanya had snow white hair and crystal blue eyes. She was in blue skinny jeans a purple tank top and a white snowboarding jacket. She was also in a pair of white skates. Wayne was a black kid with black hair braided in dreadlocks and blue eyes. He was in black jeans, a blue long-sleeved undershirt and a black vest)**

They all tried talking to Danny and he did try answering but most of the time he was silent.

The others could tell he was depressed but they didn't know what could make a guy so depressed. When they tried to ask him what was wrong Danny just asked them to drop it and they did.

They only figured out what happened when MJ got a message.

"Oh man." She said.

"What? You sound like you won't be able to go on that journalism course you wanted to go on." Peter said.

"That's exactly it. I was going to go to Amity Park for an interview with Danny Phantom but according to this, after the death of six people that was caused by a ghost Phantom blamed himself and left the city and went somewhere else." MJ said.

"Danny Phantom? Isn't he like a criminal or something?" Evan asked.

"Like how Spider-Man is a criminal in J. Jameson's eyes?" Tanya said.

"So he left because he couldn't save six people from a ghost attack? Who were those people?" Luke asked.

"Well according to this, the people who died were Jack, Maddie and Jazz Fenton, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and Cornelius Lancer and that left… teenager Danny Fenton orphaned and without any friends." MJ said.

Everyone turned to Danny but found him gone.

The young half ghost was now just sitting outside on the roof staring out into New York. He had heard everything because of his super hearing and he could still hear the conversation.

The halfa sighed as a tear slid down his cheek. He hadn't even been here a week and his past was coming back to haunt him.

He could hear the others were looking for him but he didn't care. All he longed for was to see Sam and Tucker and talk to them again. To see his sister lecture him again, to see his dad eating fudge and talking about dissecting Phantom Molecule by Molecule and to hear his mother's voice comforting him or helping his father with some invention. He also to a degree missed Mr Lancer not helping him through school and not giving up on him.

Danny sighed. He was now on his own. He didn't have anyone he… he had Dani.

Yes he had Dani his clone. He could find her and ask her to live with him and at least that would take away some of the pain. But how could he find her.

His hopes fell again.

Eventually the bell rang and Danny found his way back to class and the process repeated once again.

The rest of the day was rather un-eventful and luckily for Danny he didn't get bullied once but he knew he shouldn't count his luck.

At the end of school his cousin picked him at but when she arrived there was a bit of a 'hey let's meet the famous Avenger and figure out why she's at our school' rush from the teenagers.

Questions were being thrown around and Jan didn't know how to handle this.

"HEY, would you guys please leave my cousin alone?" Danny called out.

Everyone was shell shocked and they were all silent.

Danny then walked up to his cousin. "Can we just go now?"

"Okay Danny." Jan said.

Danny then got into the passengers' seat while Janet got into the driver's seat and they drove away.

"So did you have a good day at school?" Jan asked.

"Not a good day not a bad either." Danny said.

"Did you make any new friends?" Jan asked.

"Not exactly." Danny said.

Jan then sighed. "Well at least you've stopped with one word sentences."

They then sat in silence for a while until Danny had to ask something.

"Where are we going?" Danny asked. "This doesn't look like the way to your house."

"We're going to the Avengers Tower. Fury wanted all of us assembled for a meeting." Jan said. "It's going to be boring but I didn't want to leave you on your own just yet."

They then drove to the large tower before they stopped by the parking.

"Hm Danny Fenton, the son of the Ghost hunting experts and Wasp in the Avengers Tower… I should have brought a suit." Danny said.

Jan then laughed. "Come on Ghost Hunter let's go." She said.

~00000~

"Sir Ms Van Dyne has arrived with her young cousin Daniel Fenton." Jarvis said.

"Thanks Jarvis." Tony said before he turned to Hank Pym. "Why did your girlfriend bring her cousin?"

"He just lost his family and he's now living with Jan and she doesn't like to leave him alone." Hank said.

The elevator then opened and in came Wasp and the 15 year old boy Danny Fenton.

Danny looked up at all the Avengers, was about to say something but then lost interest and looked away.

"Uh everyone this is my cousin Danny." Wasp said.

"Hi." Danny said before losing interest again.

"Okay as long as he doesn't destroy my house or my tech then I'm fine." Tony said.

Danny then went a sat down on one of the couches before he plugged in his ear phones and played a game on his phone.

Danny could still hear everything clearly but he decided to play his music to just drown his sorrows.

Danny then sighed and turned off his music because it reminded him to much of Sam and Tucker.

The halfa stood up and walked to the Glass wall that gave him a good view of the city.

Danny sighed once again this reminded him of flying and being free.

Danny then focused his vision and saw people walking around doing their everyday things and being happy.

Danny also saw Spider-Man swinging around and defeating bad guys.

He sighed once again.

Danny then turned back and saw the Avengers still discussing some things. They were talking about some unknown energy or something.

Danny boredom just continued to increase until he heard something interesting.

"Why don't we get Danny Phantom to join the Avengers?" Wasp suggested.

"That ghost boy from Amity Park?" Captain America asked.

"I have heard tale of this Danny Phantom. He has been mentioned on Asgard many times as Midguard's most powerful being." Thor said. "He could be a valuable ally to the Avengers."

"Isn't he 15?" Ms Marvel asked.

"Physically he is but since he is dead he could be any age." Black Widow said.

"If we recruit him then why not Spider-Man and those other teenage heroes." Iron man said sarcastically.

"Isn't Danny Phantom a criminal?" Wolverine asked.

"Hm I wonder if people got to know mutants then they'd know that they're good people?" Wasp said.

"Point taken." Wolverine said.

"There's still the fact that Danny Phantom has been missing for the past month." Hawkeye said.

"Well my cousin over there inherited all his parents' ghost hunting equipment so if anyone can find Phantom it's him." Wasp said.

Danny then felt all the eyes on him.

"Hu funny never realised how similar Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom sound." Bruce said.

Danny then silently gulped. He was super genius Bruce Banner and he already saw the similarity in the names.

He didn't want to use his powers not again nor did he want to continue being a hero.

"My parents couldn't even catch a ghost, how would you expect me to do it." Danny said.

"Well it would be appreciated if you helped us find Danny Phantom." Cap said.

"I'll help find him." Danny said. "But don't expect greatness from a 15 year old teen."

"Well if you do somehow get him to join I think you should make him part of that junior Avengers team you're putting together Fury." Ant Man said.

"Speaking of your Junior Avengers team. I would like to add some of the teenage members of the X-Men." Wolverine said. "Members like Rogue or Nightcrawler."

Danny then went back to ignoring what they were saying.

~00000~

Another month passed and Danny still hadn't used his powers and he still hardly opened up to anyone.

He was currently sitting in class listening to the boring lesson in Physics. His thought process was then interrupted when a blue wisp of cold air escaped his mouth.

Danny then gasped and was about to raise his hand to ask if he could go to the bathroom but then he stopped himself.

He didn't want to be the hero again. One of the other billions of heroes in this city could handle it.

Everyone in the room then heard a bone rattling laugh before they saw a green dome surround all of Manhattan.

Every electronic device that had a screen then became static before Fright Knight appeared on the screens.

"Humans, Meta-humans, Mutants, any other creatures living in this city. I am the Fright Knight, loyal knight to Ghost King Pariah Dark." Fright Knight said. "My King is claiming his Area as his own. All your super powered beings will sacrifice themselves or lives will be lost and to make sure you come, my king will be there to take you to his castle himself."

The wall then broke down and standing there was the king of the year Pariah Dark.

"Hello children, where are the super humans?" He asked.

Before any one dared to answer a lightning filled Hammer then came and hit Pariah into the next building.

Everyone then saw the Avengers go for Pariah but when he saw them he pulled his ghostly ace… being a ghost.

Pariah then started to use his abilities to keep himself from getting harmed and to attack the Avengers.

He switched his ecto energy to unstable red and attacked.

His army of ghosts also helped attack and slowly the Avengers got beaten.

Danny also noticed other heroes come and try but they were all out of their league with Pariah Dark. None of them could even touch him or his ghosts but he could attack all of them.

With everyone watching the battle Danny was able to sneak back into the building. His mind was throbbing. There were people out there risking their lives to protect everyone but then there he was the only person who could lay an attack on Dark and he was doing nothing.

Danny then made up his mind.

"I'm tired of running." He said before he raised his arms to yell the most badass battle cry (in his opinion) ever. "I'm Going Ghost!"

The twin halos then appeared on his waist and travelled up and down his body. His clothes then changed into his Black and White Hazmat suit, his crystal blue eyes turned to ghostly glowing green eyes and his raven black hair became snow white.

Danny immediately felt great, cocky, arrogant and like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

He then shot off into the air and quickly flew and got his equipment.

~00000~

Pariah stood tall around the heroes who at this moment had been defeated.

"So this is the strength of your planet's greatest heroes? Pathetic." Pariah said. "Though of use. Fright Knight, take these insolent fools and rewrite their brains."

"Yes Sire." Fright Knight said with a bow.

"You haven't faced the best of the best yet."

They then turned around before a green blast hit the king in the stomach.

"Slow much?"

"Where are you child?" Pariah Dark asked.

Danny Phantom then appeared above him before punching him in the face.

"Sorry I'm late, the traffic was freaking long." Danny said.

"Phantom." Fright Knight growled.

"No, Danny Phantom." Danny said before he shot Fright Knight with an ecto blast. "Now as I was about to say. How about you face someone your own species."

"Well then if you want to die then I'll allow it." Pariah said as a flail appeared in his hand.

The two ghosts then charged each other but before Pariah could harm Danny, he teleported and shot ice out of his hands thus freezing the king.

"Miss me miss me, I don't wanna kiss ye." Danny said before he did a spinning kick and kicked Pariah into a building.

Danny then turned and blocked a strike from Fright Knight's sword with his own ecto construct.

"You know Fright Knight is to 15th century." Danny said. "Why not modernise. Like Fright Super Solider, Fright Tyson, Fright Man or something along those lines."

"Your wit will not work on me child." Fright Knight said.

"Dude I think you're flaming head burnt away all your humour. Lighten up or I'm going to have to shove you in the thermos." Danny said.

Fright Knight then continued to swing his sword at Danny but he kept dodging and eventually he was able to put him in the Fenton Thermos.

"That's it I'm ending this now." Pariah said as he flew towards Danny at the speed of a bullet but then Danny caught his arm. "How dare you grab the royal hand with my ring on it!? Who do you think you are?"

"I am Danny Phantom…" Danny said as he punched Pariah in the gut, "…and I…" he then punched him into the air before he teleported behind him and punched to the ground, "… am the Phantom Avenger."

Danny then took a deep breath in and let out his ghostly wail.

The wail then died down and Danny uncapped the Thermos and sucked the king of ghosts in.

"Besides you aren't the king anymore you got dethroned after you attacked the human world." Danny said.

Danny then saw a whole bunch of reporters come to him and start asking questions like 'Who are you?' 'Where did you get your equipment from' 'How come you were the only one who could harm Pariah Dark?' and a bunch of other questions.

"Whoa calm down." Danny said. "I am Danny Phantom. I was the only one who could harm Pariah Dark because I am a ghost and so is he. Ghosts can go intangible and block most attacks. I was however able to trap him with this tech I got from my supplier Danny Fenton. His Family made ghost hunting Tech and he allows me to use that tech on enemies that are somewhat too strong for me to face alone. Now I can't answer more questions I gotta go."

Danny then shot into the air but then he heard something.

"Time out."

Danny then found himself in Clockwork's tower and he found Clockwork sitting in a chair sipping tea with ghost versions of his family and friends.

"Danny." Sam, Tucker and Jazz said as they ran and hugged him.

"Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mom, Dad, Clockwork?" Danny asked. "Okay what's going on?"

"I had to wait until you decided to show your confidence again before you could see your family and friends again." Clockwork said.

"Danny we are so sorry we shot at you multiple times." Maddie said.

"Yeah, if you had just told us then we would have always been supportive." Jack said. "Heck we would have trained you to be as good ghost hunters as us."

Danny then laughed. "Okay dad."

"Danny you have to continue with your life." Jazz said.

"Yeah Dude you can't keep on moping over life and death." Tucker said.

"Tucker and Jazz are right." Sam said before she shuddered. "I never thought I'd say that but you can't hold on to the past or you'll never be able to move on with life."

"Whoa are you guys telling me to forget about you guys?" Danny asked.

"No, we're asking you to stop grieving over the inevitable and start looking towards the rest of your life." Jazz said. "You may not have us but that doesn't mean you're alone."

"True." Danny said before he gave them a warm smile. "Thanks guys. So I'm guessing everything is as it should be."

Clockwork nodded. "Time in."

~00000~

The next morning Jan walked down stairs to find her cousin had made breakfast.

"Hey cuz." Danny said with a smile on his face. "Made you some breakfast to say thanks for taking me in one month ago. I gotta head to school though."

Danny then ran and grabbed his skateboard but then his cousin stopped him.

"What are you wearing?" Jan asked.

Danny looked down at his new clothes. "Oh this, this is just to remind of my friends and also just because a tragedy happened I shouldn't change my way of life. So I put on these clothes my old friends got me before they left the land of the living." Danny said.

He was in dark blue jeans a green shirt and a white, black and red hoodie.

Danny then grabbed his skate board and ran out the house.

Jan then smiled. "Danny Fenton is back."

~00000~

Danny then skated into school and stopped by his friends.

"Hey guys." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"Whoa Danny?" Peter asked.

"You look positive." Rogue said.

"Yeah I decided to stop being super depressed about my family leaving to go live with Danny Phantom." Danny said. "And also since Phantom told all of Manhattan about me being the only one who can provide Ecto weapons I decided to have a better emotion for the people I would be selling ghost weapons to."

~00000~

Clockwork was floating in his tower with the two observants behind him who told him to kill Danny in the first place. They were currently watching the scene with Danny.

"You manipulated the boy. You influenced his choice." The first observant said.

"That's a direct violation of the protocol of temporal displacement. In other words…" the second observant said.

"You Cheated." They both said.

"True I cheated but I ensure you his choice was his own." Clockwork said as he transformed into his adult form.

"You realise the boy is your responsibility now." The first observant said.

"As is his evil self now that he exists outside of time." The second said as he pointed to the Thermos with Dan in it.

"I know, but then I know everything." Clockwork said with a smirk as he turned into his elderly form.

He then placed the Thermos on a work bench before he flew out of the room.

Two dents then appeared in the thermos before a final dent that looked like Dan's face appeared in the Thermos.

His voice could then be heard echoing through the tower.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0

**Shadow: And there was the first chapter of the remake of the Phantom Avenger.**

**Dani: This is defiantly better than the first version of this story.**

**Shadow: Duh. But we want to know if the readers think this is better than the first chapter of the other The Phantom Avenger. Also I just feel I must remind you. Wayne Damons is owned by Blak-Ice so read some of his stories because he allowed CA15 to use the character.**

**Dani: So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Young Avengers

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Young Avengers

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals to the next chapter of the remake of The Phantom Avenger. And first I just wanna say sorry for the long update but you know CA15 was at school and this is a long chapter.**

**Dani: Before we continue we need a brief recap so last time Danny moved in with his cousin Janet Van Dyne. He went to Midtown High and at that high school he met, Rogue, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, MJ Watson, Sam Alexander, Ava Ayala, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Evan Daniels, Kurt Wagner, Kitty Pryde, Tanya Frost and Wayne Damons… who is Blak-Ice's characters… remember that. Danny also later met the Avengers… kinda and they were talking about the Young Avengers initiative and thought about asking Phantom to join both the Avengers and the Young Avengers and then they asked Danny to try and find Phantom obviously not knowing he was Phantom. Then when Pariah Dark invaded Danny returned to being Phantom. **

**Spider-Man: Jeez that was long.**

**Shadow: You think? Oh yeah and readers the first part of this chapter will be something CA15 forgot to put in Chapter 1 so he's putting it here. Also you guys know how Disney made the Avengers movie, and did the animation for ultimate Spider-Man and Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes? Well because of that small like we're pulling a bit of Disney into this chapter and also another cameo that CA15 hopes you guys realise.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny sighed as he saw the activity that Rouge and Evan had tried to bring him to in order to lighten his mood.

He now stood in front of a skate boarding park.

"Guys, do we really have to do this?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Evan said. "Trust me skateboarding always gets me out of funks."

"Who knows Danny you might actually find some joy in it." Rogue said.

Before Danny could say anything a 15 year old Chinese American boarder skated up to them.

He had black hair with green tips. He was in a red jacket, a white shirt and blue pants.

"Yo Evan, is this the desperate need of enjoyment guy?" he asked.

"Yeah Jake. This is Danny Fenton and you already know Rouge." Evan said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jake Long." Jake said. "So is he a mutant as well?"

"No." Rogue said. "He's just your regular human."

Danny looked like he was about to say something but then he stopped himself.

"So come on Danny let me show you how to skate." Jake said.

Jake then grabbed Danny's hand and then there was a brief flash of light in both of their eyes.

Danny saw Jake as a red fire breathing dragon while Jake saw Danny as a ghost in spandex.

The two of them then shrugged it off before Jake lead Danny to the ramps.

"Alright Danny show me what you can do." Jake said.

Danny then grabbed a board and looked down the small ramp.

His instinct then kicked in before he went down the ramp. Danny then zipped down before he started doing flips and tricks.

"Whoa Danny's good." Evan said.

"I think he's better than both you and Jake." Rogue said.

"Aww Man." Jake said. "That can't be good for my rep."

They were so engrossed in watching Danny that they didn't notice the earth rumble until someone yelled.

"Watch out!"

Danny then stopped and saw the Rhino charging towards the skate park while being chased by Spider-Man and Power Man.

Danny then noticed that if Rogue didn't move out of the way then she'd be killed.

"Guys get out of the way!" Danny yelled.

Jake and Evan seemed to get the Idea but Rouge for some reason didn't get it. It was like she was staring at a boy she had a huge crush on. But of course she couldn't as she was looking at Danny and she didn't have a crush on him… right?

Danny then hopped off the ramp and ran to Rouge before he grabbed her hand… not noticing that he glove had fallen off… before he pulled her aside.

Danny then ran to safety while holding onto Rogue's hand.

When he grabbed her hand she immediately snapped out of her stupor. But the weird thing was she didn't feel as if she were absorbing Danny's life essence. She couldn't feel him in her mind nor could she feel any of Danny's qualities. Before she could take her hand back she found that Danny pulled her out of the way as Spider-Man was thrown in her direction.

Danny and Rogue, still hand in hand, met up with Evan and Jake as they watched Spidey and Power Man take down Rhino.

"Uh, sorry for the Damage folks but Rhino can be a bit of a dunderhead." Spider-Man said. "You might want to leave the area before it can be repaired."

Everyone then complied and left the area but while Danny and Rogue left, Evan and Jake tried hard not to burst out laughing.

Eventually Jake decided to point out the thing that Rogue and Danny hadn't noticed yet.

"So are the lovely couple going to continue holding hands?" Jake asked.

Danny and Rogue then noticed their hands were still hand in hand so the quickly slid their hands out of each other's grasps before they blushed deeply.

"Wow Lovebirds get a room." Evan said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS EVAN!" Danny and Rogue yelled.

"Are you sure cause it looks like Danny is the only person who has been able to touch you without feeling the effects of your toxic skin." Jake said.

Rogue then remembered that fact. **"Why had Danny not felt any effect from skin contact?" **she thought to herself.

~00Chapter200~

Danny was walking in his, formally his parents, lab thinking to himself. He didn't know whether to tell Jan that he was Danny Phantom or not.

He knew he'd have to tell someone and she was the logical choice. He knew SHIELD would find him soon and ask him to join the Avengers or the Avengers would find him either way he knew he would be found. He didn't want SHIELD or the majority of the Avengers to know who he was because he didn't trust some of them.

SHIELD was just too mysterious and secretive, Iron Man got drunk often or sometimes emotional… example when he told the Mandarin and the entire world where he lived, Black Widow and Hawkeye worked for SHIELD so that made him a little wary of them, Hulk wasn't really a problem, Wolverine was… now bear in mind Danny didn't have any dislike or distrust for mutants… slightly violent and Thor, technically speaking, was an alien.

Danny then sighed before he walked outside his room and began looking for his aunt.

"Jan?" Danny asked.

He heard no reply but he knew she was in the large house.

Danny then smirked; his cousin was playing with him.

Danny continued to walk around as he looked for his cousin.

"Hey cuz I need to tell you something." Danny said.

His hearing picked up the speeding beet of wings. She was obviously tiny and flying around trying to stalk the halfa.

"I want to tell you about my powers." Danny called out.

Danny then heard the beating of wings quicken and they grew louder and louder.

He heard his cousin coming from a mile away so as quick as light he turned around and clasped his hands around an object in the air.

He then opened his hands and saw his legal guardian as small as a wasp on his palm.

"Ha you failed." Danny said with a smirk.

Wasp then shot one of her stings into Danny hand before she smirked.

"As I said I have something I need to tell you so can you grow bigger so I can tell you?" Danny asked.

She then flew out of his hand before she grew full size.

"You don't really have powers do you?" she asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you." Danny said as she gasped. "Follow me to my lab please."

They went into the Lab and Danny then turned into Danny Phantom.

"Danny? You're Danny Phantom?" Jan asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "And before you ask how allow me to explain."

Danny then told her about how his parents built the Ghost Portal and how Sam and Tucker persuaded him to go into the Portal and how that made him half ghost. He also explained his trip as a developing hero up to the point where he defeated Dan.

"Wow Danny…" Jan said. "Wait till the others hear this."

"Whoa… you have to promise to keep it a secret." Danny said. "I don't really trust SHIELD and I would kinda like to keep my identity secret at least until I'm ready to tell people."

"Okay Danny, you're secret's safe with me." Wasp said.

"Oh and here's another thing all my ghostly enemies know who I am." Danny said.

"What?" Jan asked.

"Hey apparently being a halfa made me famous in the ghost zone." Danny said. "Now I gotta go, I have a feeling SHIELD will be looking for me."

Danny then turned intangible and flew out of the house.

The Halfa then flew above the city as he watched the semi peaceful city of New York.

Danny then looked up before he crashed into a flying horse with a kid, in an orange Camp shirt that said Camp Half-Blood on it.

But when he looked again he saw nothing. He looked around but didn't see anything.

"That was strange." Danny said.

Before he could continue his flight he heard something.

"Care for a chat Phantom?"

He then turned around and saw the infamous Nick Fury standing on a rooftop behind him.

"Uh actually it's Danny Phantom." Danny said. "I don't see what's so hard about that. I mean, Inviso-Bill, Whelp, Dipstick… it's not that hard."

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." Fury Said.

"I'm guessing you want me to join the Avengers?" Danny asked.

"Not only but also to join the Young Avengers." Fury said. "As well as give us some answers, like how you were the only one who could harm those ghosts who attacked my city?"

"I'll explain… when I'm with my supplier Danny Fenton." Phantom said. "I don't feel comfortable without him with me to help with the explaining… and I also don't feel comfortable talking while we're hovering out here."

"Fine." Fury said. "In an hour I will return when you have Fenton so that we can talk on our Helicarrier."

Danny then nodded before he flew away.

~00000~

In an hour Danny and his duplicate, which was in his human form, were with Nick Fury inside the Shield Helicarrier in the conference room.

"So Phantom and Mr Fenton." Fury said "Let's have some answers please?"

"Alright so ghosts are resistant to regular attacks because they can easily phase through but they can't phase through ecto energy or ectoranium." Phantom said.

"That's why my parent's tech works against ghosts. They use ectoranium and ecto energy to power them and to use them." DF. "And I am willing on giving you some of my tech… on the exception that any ghosts you capture come back to me or the other Danny."

"Also you can't just attack a ghost that you see or miss use the tech to start wars." DP said.

"We have to take security protocols." Fury said.

"Same here for both ghosts and humans." DF said. "And if you miss use my tech I have a trigger that can detonate all of my ecto weapons that use the same frequency and cause them to self-destruct and they will be useless. The ectoplasmic energy will also be immediately transferred back to the Ghost Zone making you unable of duplicating the tech."

"Actually even if you did try to duplicate the tech you don't have the resources to do so as you don't have access to the Ghost Zone." DP said.

"Fine you have our word. We will bring all captured ghosts to you." Fury said.

"That reminds me, you can't do experiments on them, take anything from them, make them into weapons or anything like that and if there is ever a situation where you are confused in terms of a ghost that's in the world then you ask us." DF said.

"Alright then, allow me to show you two to our Jr. Avengers before I introduce you to the Regular Avengers." Fury said. "Follow me please?"

The two Danny's then smirked before they followed Fury to the room with the young Avengers.

When they arrived Danny had to keep his composure while the duplicate allowed his jaw to drop.

They both saw Rouge, Kitty, Kurt… as a mutant, Evan, Luke, Tanya, Wayne, the other Danny and Sam. **(AU: I know what you're thinking Danny and Sam? Well let me answer for you. Danny Rand (Iron Fist) and Sam Alexander (Nova) Danny Phantom Sam is dead) **There was also Spider-Man and White Tiger but Danny didn't know who they were though they had a brief idea.

"Team as most of you should know, this is Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom. Phantom will be joining the team and Fenton will be helping you with tech problems." Fury said before he left.

"Uh Danny your mouth is hanging open again." Danny said to his duplicate.

"Sorry my mind is just blown." The duplicate said. "The fact that I know almost everyone in here and the fact that I think I know who's in animal costumes kinda does that to a person."

"Uh hi I'm Spider-Man; these guys are Iron Fist, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man, Ice Rogue, Kid Arctic, Rouge, Nightcrawler, Spyke and Shadowcat." Spidey said.

"Yeah I defiantly know who Spidey and White Tiger are." The duplicate Danny said. **(AU: At this point there are three Danny's in this part of the story so Danny Phantom who is the original will be Phantom, Danny Fenton which is the duplicate will be Fenton and Iron Fist will be Iron Fist)**

Fenton and Phantom looked at the people in the room. Ice Rogue was in a white dress with blue and purple markings. She had a purple belt around her waist and purple leggings. She had blue crystal gloves and a crystal ring on her finger. She also had ice crystal high heels. Kid Arctic was in a black jump suit with a large V Neck that exposed his chocolate coloured skin, a part of his six-pack and his crystal tattoo. The jumpsuit had a back hoodie with a dark blue mark on it and he had his black dreadlocks peeking from under the hoodie. He also had blue ice crystal gauntlets on his arms and at the end of the gauntlets were claws. He also had Dark Blue metal boots. He also had a domino mask on but it was glowing blue in the pupils.

"Before I say anything can I ask if you guys know each other's secret identities?" Fenton asked.

"Um pretty much." Nova said.

"Okay thanks. Rouge? Kurt? Kitty? Evan? Peter? Ava? Luke? Sam? Danny? Tanya? And Wayne? All of you guys are heroes?" Fenton asked. "What did Gwen and MJ not get the memo or something?"

"Whoa 3 Danny's?" Phantom asked. "Are you serious?"

"Danny we're just as surprised to see you here." Rouge said. "What are you doing here?"

"With my parents gone I'm kinda the only one who can provide Ghost Tech to help you fight ghosts." Fenton said.

"So you provide us with weapons?" Wayne asked.

"No way." Fenton said. "I provide you with ways to capture ghosts and defend yourself from ghost attacks."

"Yeah we don't want you hurting ghosts. You need to be experienced to do that." Phantom said.

"Ghosts can't feel pain." Wayne said. "Aren't they just emotionless pieces of ectoplasm? Aren't they human consciousness left with ectoplasmic energy and an obsession?"

Fenton and Phantom then face palmed before they explained the truth about ghosts. They told them that ghosts grew older, were born, had emotions and a lot of other things that they didn't know about the spectral creatures.

"So Phantom why not show us what abilities you have?" Spidey asked.

"Danny Phantom… Jeez how come no one can ever say my full name?" Phantom asked. "But alright if you guys want a demonstration of my powers let me show you. You might wanna take a few steps back though."

Phantom then showed most of his abilities he had that didn't destroy the Helicarrier and they were all impressed and even more so when he told them the extra things he could do. He had also made sure not to show them his power of duplication as he figured they'd see the links between Phantom and Fenton.

"Wow that's a lot of power." Spidey said.

"Yeah it is." Phantom said. "Oh yeah I just remembered something. Guys if ever I become evil or something like that can you please use this to restrain me."

Phantom then handed Spidey a sealed box.

"In there is a blood blossom. Prolonged exposure will eventually kill me and prevent me from going completely evil." Phantom said.

Everyone stared wide eyed.

"Why do you think you'd ever go evil?" Rogue asked. "And what makes you think we'd just do it if you ever turned."

"Why not trust this to SHIELD instead of us?" Kid Arctic asked.

"We don't trust SHIELD. They'd take Phantom down without a doubt but I fear that they'd also make weapons to use against ghosts and that would kill them instantly." Fenton said.

"Yeah Kids often have better morals than adults." Phantom said. "If you guys have to take me down then use that. I've seen the extent of my power."

He remembered what he had seen Dan do. All the destruction caused by his hands still stained him emotionally. All the people he had failed and all the lives lost.

"Trust me guys I'm dangerous and if I go evil then I'm even more dangerous." Phantom said.

"Alright then… let's take a look at your equipment so I can upgrade you to face ghosts." Fenton said. "So which of you guys actually use technology that I can upgrade?"

"Wouldn't you like to know our powers first?" Ice Rogue asked.

"I think I can figure them out." Fenton said. "You and Kid Arctic obviously have cyrokinesis. It's kinda common knowledge what Spider-Man, White Tiger, Power Man, Iron Fist and Nova. Rogue has Toxic skin and can absorb the abilities of whoever she touches and also has the strength and speed of Ms Marvel, Spyke can generate spikes from his body, Shadowcat has intangibility and Nightcrawler can teleport."

"Wow is it that obvious?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah." Fenton said. "So as I said please show me you're tech so I know how to upgrade it."

They all lined up so that Fenton could see their tech.

"Alright Cool. I should have tech for you guys by next week." Fenton said.

"Well seeing that you are all acquainted I can send you all on a mission." Fury said as he walked into the room. "We received Intel that Dr Octavius is meeting up with someone who has decided to invest in his technology. Find out who this investor is and if necessary take him down."

"No problem Fury." Spidey said. "Can we take our new Jet?"

"You're gonna need the jet. This meeting is taking place in Canada." Fury said. "You'll get the full mission briefing in the jet. Also drop the kid at home before you leave the city."

"Kid I'm fifteen." Fenton said.

"Come on guys lets go we got a job to do." Spidey said.

They all then ran to the docking bay and when Phantom and Fenton saw the jet their jaws dropped.

"I call driving the jet to our destination." Phantom and Fenton called before they turned and looked at each other.

"Right you're dropping me at home." Fenton said.

"Can you two fly this?" Rogue asked.

"I'm a certified junior pilot." Fenton said.

"And I've landed a rocket, and flown another jet and I drive a small jet known as the Spectre Speeder." Phantom said.

"Well if you think you can fly it then give it a shot." Spider-Man said.

"Hey I was gonna fly it this time." Nova complained.

They then loaded into the jet and Phantom unlike all the other teenagers on the plane did all the pre-flight checks before he shot the Young-Avenge-Jet off the runway.

They quickly dropped the duplicate back at home and Danny reabsorbed him when he was out of site of the other team members.

They then jetted off to Canada.

Danny was feeling really good as he piloted the plane… at least until Fury sent them a picture of the place.

"DALV?" Danny asked. "Oh snap this is not good."

"Why what's wrong." Power Man asked.

"Well for one DALV is owned by a half ghost hybrid Vlad Masters AKA Vlad Plasmius." Danny said. "He's pretty powerful as he has twenty years more experience than me."

"What do you mean 20 years more experience?" Kid Arctic asked.

"I died last year, he half died 20 years ago." Danny said. "If he is indeed there then…"

Danny then stopped the engine and made the jet hover in the air. He then sat in a cross-legged position and began breathing in and out.

A large puff of blue air then escaped his mouth and before anyone could react it flew out of the jet.

Danny then remained his meditating position for about a minute before his eyes popped open.

"Alright I got good news and bad news." Danny said.

"What's the bad news?" Rogue asked.

"There are a whole bunch of ghosts and robots around the Area and all the regular humans have left making all the life in the upcoming area threats. Especially to you guys since you don't have any Anti Ghost Tech." Danny said. "But the good news is…"

He then created a green 3D model of the area around them.

"The DALV castle and business centre are these building over here." Danny said as he pointed at the really big buildings. "And I can say without a doubt that there are multiple ghosts and robots situated around watching for intruders. And they have security tied down. It's almost impossible to get in undetected."

The 3D Model then changed into a model of the buildings.

"But there're a few flaws in the security. There's a couple of vents that some of you can get into. There're also windows and vantage points in order to get in stealthily without anyone noticing."

Danny then stopped and thought. "But then again those have small security measures that would set off alarms." Danny said. "Better trade up to find ways to counter those."

Twin white halos then appeared on his waist before they split and travelled up and down his body thus changing his black and white hazmat suit into a black flexible hazmat combat armour with a white DP symbol in the middle. There was also a white utility belt, silver metal gauntlets, white boots and a white cape on the outfit. **(AU: If you can't imagine it, combine Batman, Superman and Danny Phantom).**

A holographic computer then appeared on his wrist before the 3D model was added to it.

"Alright now I can get past the security system." Danny said before he looked up and noticed everyone's shocked faces. "What?"

"Sorry but my mind is kinda blown at the moment." Spidey said.

"How many of you guys does Doc Octopus know?" Danny asked.

"Uh only me, Nova, White Tiger, Power Man and Iron Fist why?" Spider-Man asked.

"Because I have a plan that can get us in undetected." Danny said with a smirk.

~00000~

Inside the DALV building Vlad Masters was talking with Octavius.

"You see Octavius if you work for me I will help you get your proper body back and get you the head of Spider-Man and in turn you will recreate the Venom formula for me as well as do other services for me." Vlad said as he extended his arm for a hand shake.

"Okay Plasmius if you think working together is our best option then let's." Dr Octopus said.

"Plasmius." A voice said from the other side of the door. "I have visitors for you."

Vlad then growled before he changed into his ghost form.

The door was then kicked open and five superheroes in chains got dragged into the room by Skulker the Infamous Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter

"Plasmius I found these five snooping around the premises." Skulker said.

"Hm, so Spider-Man and his five sidekicks." Plasmius said.

"Hm Count Dracula… I think." Spider-Man said.

"Hey we aren't his sidekicks." Nova said.

"So what are the five of you doing here?" Dr Octopus asked.

"We should ask you the same question." White Tiger said.

"Yeah isn't this place owned by some Billionaire named Vlad Masters?" Power Man asked.

"Oh I use him as a pawn and use these facilities as part of my Canadian Fortress." Vlad said.

As the two villains talked to the heroes and the hunter the alarm system went off and Rogue, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Spyke Ice Rogue and Kid Arctic snuck in via vantage points.

"Well with all out you here we might as well test out our new weapons." Dr Octopus said.

The wall then opened and a bunch of robots that were led by five robots that looked a lot like the five heroes walked into the room.

"Meet my Junior Robot Revengers." Dr Octopus said. "Robots designed to be greater than all of you combined."

"The power of your machines cannot defeat the will of any man." Iron Fist said.

"Translation." Danny said as he rose out of Skulker's Body (He was overshadowed) "You guys are gonna get your ass kicked."

"Daniel?" Vlad asked.

"VLADDDY!" Danny yelled before he blasted an ecto blast into his chest. "Young Avengers Assemble!"

The four mutants and two super humans then dropped from the ceiling and took down four of the robots.

The ecto chains around the original five's ankles and wrists before they jumped into action on their robot look a likes and since they were caught off guard they were easily damaged.

Before Vlad and Octavius could call for backup they had been defeated.

"Yeah, Vampire and Octopus have been taken down. Score for the teens." Danny said as he high fived Spider-Man.

"The first try was a failure but our next try will not be. You won today out of surprise Daniel Phantom but not next time." Vlad spat with his voice lacing with Venom. "You will pay for her death."

He and Octavius then vanished.

"Great the fruit loop blames me for her death." Danny said.

"Who's death?" Rogue asked.

"Ask Fenton." Danny said. "Let's just get outta here."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Wow that was a long chapter.**

**Spider-Man: Yeah it was.**

**Dani: Even more so it was a long wait for this chapter.**

**CyberActors15: Yeah sorry about that viewers but the past few weeks have been intense and it's going to continue like this. Sorry this chapter didn't come out earlier but I had writers block and piles of homework. So just letting you know now it might be a bit of a while before I post the next chapter.**

**Dani: Well with that said what will happen next time? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
